


Room 22

by crazyeonnie



Category: Our Skyy (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, also why is still there no my tee tag, idk why i keep writing this genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyeonnie/pseuds/crazyeonnie
Summary: Prologue:…Three dots dance on my dark mode Line app as I anxiously wait for what Frank is going to say next. Why must he message me? Why today of all days? Two years and a single message later, here I am lying on my bed, staring blankly up on my ceiling as I keep telling myself this is not happening at all.
Relationships: Drake Sattabut Laedeke/Frank Thanatsaran Samthonglai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Room 22

“Draaaake,” Frank calls me softly. I hate how I love the way he calls me that. “Come lie next to me, no one else is here anyway.”

There, that’s the line. The very reason I hate everything about this, us. But my God it’s so beautiful when he smiles, and next thing I know, I’m lying next to him on his bed, his arm wrapped up on my back as I lay my head on his chest. 

“You smell good,” he mumbles.

“Shut up,” I say nonchalantly though my stomach cartwheeled at whatever he has said just now.

**

“FrankDrake! We love you~,” hundreds of girls scream as they watch Frank and I try to act cute and stuff on stage. Please, this is nothing compared to when we are alone together in our universe.

I playfully rest my head on his shoulder and he obliges. Sure. It’s for the fans. “Smile for the camera, baby,” I whisper and laugh as his face starts turning red. 

“You’re gonna make up for this later, Drake, I’m telling you,” Frank manages to throw me a threat while keeping a smiling face for the fans.

One last song and we’re finally heading home. Well, it’s just a room, but it feels like home wherever and whenever it’s just him and me.

“Baby? Seriously?” I can hear him calling from outside of the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth. “I swear, Drake, you are such a tease!”

The tiny bathroom becomes even smaller when he gets in and starts attacking my waist. “Stop, hey! My clothes will get wet!”

Frank smirks, “Well then let me take them off for you, huh? Baby. Hmm.” He takes my shirt off first. Keeping his eyes locked on mine. See, it’s pretty how we treasure this, savor tiny detail. 

Frank plants a soft kiss on my forehead and everything is grand. Well, until his phone starts ringing. He has a different ringtone for her and so we know, that’s it. Time’s up. At least for today. His hands are on my shoulders and I gather every cell in my body as I say, “answer it, she might be worrying about you.”

“Hello, Love?” Tears start falling down my face as I hear him say those words to the girl on the other end of the line.

Stolen moments, yes, we try to make them last.

**

“Drake, please, how many times have we talked about this?”

If Da Vinci came back just to draw my face right now, he would rather crawl back to his grave the second he sees the way my brows knot on my head and my tears fall endlessly on my face. “But Frank, you promised! It’s our special day and—,”

“I know it is, and I, I just can’t stay tonight,” Frank sighs as he buttons up his shirt. He sits next to me on the edge of the bed, cupping my face and gently wiping the tears away. “I love you. But she’s asking a lot of questions lately, just, can we lay low for a bit?”

“Frank, this is exhausting.”

“I know, Drake. But please, we’ll be okay, yeah?” He smiles. How can he even smile when I am breaking in pieces right now? “Let me just fix this, she needs me right now.”

“What about me? It’s all over the frigging news, what am I gonna tell Dad? Hey, I’m gay, and also, I’m sleeping with someone else’s boyfriend!” I cry, words coming out louder than I expected them to. 

“Fuck, Drake, I said we’ll fix this, let me just figure things out, first,” he groans, looking more frustrated than he already was.

I take a deep breath and say as calmly as I could without my voice breaking, “You know what, let’s just end this.”

Frank does not even stop me as I storm my way out of room 22. Then again, we always had a rule to never be seen coming in and out of our secret place together. And just like that, I walk away from my love, my person, on the eleventh hour of my birthday.

**

**_F: How are you?_ **

**_D: I’m good._ **

**…**

Three dots dance on my dark mode Line app as I anxiously wait for what Frank is going to say next. Why must he message me? Why today of all days? Two years and a single message later, here I am lying on my bed, staring blankly up on my ceiling as I keep telling myself this is not happening at all.

**_F: Happy birthday, Drake._ **

**_D: Thank you, Frank._ **

I cannot believe that after all this time he still has this effect on me. Why does he still look so perfect? Why am I the only one hurting? I know it has been two years but _oh_ the way I still want him to get kissed in the face by one of those hardwood benches in the park. But then again, I have read somewhere how we should not wish bad things to people, no matter how much they have pained us. The universe never really stopped biting me in the ass with the way I am dying here just reading his birthday greeting for the nth time already. I will just wait for karma to do its job.

But hey, if Frank sent this a year ago, I would have cried my way over to room 22, begging for crumbs, begging for anything to call home. At least right now, I’m done crying. Maybe this time next year, I won’t be feeling anything at all anymore. Well, I hope so.

I will keep on waiting for someday, that one day, I can finally say that I am glad it happened and ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So I was just talking to my friend and I ended up writing about her lmao I used frankdrake just because. I have nothing against everyone, I love frankdrake and everyone around them. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is purely fiction except when you are my friend, MNM, who is apparently not done crying over her stupid ex. Frankdrake nation, I promise, one day, I'll come up with a better ending. I love y'all. xx


End file.
